If We Never Met
by Tsundere-Kun
Summary: Uh...typical day for those after Kira, or so they thought. Rated T just because I'm not sure what else to rate it as. LXLight if you really want it to be there.


No doubt you think this if going to be some odd thing I dreamt up when I was half-asleep or something, but you know? I don't really care all that much…  
DISCLAIMER: You really think I'd be writing ANY kind of fan fiction for this if I DID own Death Note? Seriously…

Also, I don't own "If I Never Knew You" from _Pocahontas_ or "For Good" from _Wicked_.

* * *

If We Never Met

The hour had just sounded, bells tolling from the tower in the distance, and a few men could be seen through a window, discussing some topic of interest: some more animatedly than others. Just then, a blonde, young woman came bounding into the room cheerfully. "Light!" She called, pouncing onto the youngest male in the room. "I've missed you sooooooooo much!"

Light cringed slightly, tilting his face away from her and towards his best friend Ryuuzaki. As he attempted to shrug her off him, his brown eyes caught sight of mirth hiding within the black holes of the older male. "Amane-san, we're at a very crucial part of the investigation. Would you mind letting Yagami-kun get back to his work?" Despite his appearance, Ryuuzaki could be quite sharp. "Or was there some other reason you barged in here without notifying at least one of us before doing so?" He questioned in his usual manner while tilting his messy raven haired head to the side.

Misa Amane gave him the dirtiest look she could muster, clutching onto Light with all her strength. "I came here to ask if Light wanted to join me at this really fun karaoke place tonight," she stuck her tongue out, eyes shutting for the duration of the action.

What seemed to be a chuckle rumbled from the pale man, his wrist rising to her eye level to display the jingling handcuff surrounding and connecting Light it by means of the cold, thin chain. "You forget, Amane-san, that Yagami-kun and I are connected. And until I am absolutely sure that he is _not_ Kira, that is how it will remain."

So, as it was, Chief Yagami gave his son permission to be dismissed to go out with Misa. However, that also meant Ryuuzaki was to go along as well. This lightened the heart of one while shifting that weight onto another's heart. Upon departure of the headquarters, with Misa dragging Light along in the lead to leave their third wheel as far in the dust as she could, the trio of beings traversed to their destination: the local karaoke bar. Misa led the way once more, making the path easier for the others to follow for neither of them had ever been to such a place. Light had always been too caught up in his studies and Ryuuzaki because he just wasn't the kind of person to go out and socialize…at all.

As luck would have it, Misa had already requested a song for Light and her to sing. So…  
"Next are Light Yagami and Misa Amane, singing 'If I Never Knew You'."

Misa jumped from her seat, dragging Light behind her; and Ryuuzaki as well as a result of the hand cuffs the males still wore. They all waited for the song's intro to run its course, all three of them standing upon the brightly lit stage, Light's muttering complaints to Ryuuzaki the entire time. "You'll just have to deal with it for now, Yagami-kun. For the sake of the investigation."

Light's eyes questioned the other's words for a moment before he got jabbed in the ribs by said male as a sign to pay attention and sing on cue:

"If I never knew you, if I never felt this love. I would have no inkling of how precious life can be. And if I never held you, I would never have a clue how at last I'd find in you the missing part of me in this world so full of fear, full of rage and lies. I can see the truth so clear in your eyes. So dry your eyes and I'm so grateful to you I'd have lived my whole life through. Lost forever. If I never knew you…"

**"If I never knew you, I'd be safe but half as real. Never knowing I could feel a love so strong and true! I'm so grateful to you. I'd have lived my whole life through! Lost forever… If I never knew you…"**

"I thought our love would be so beautiful."

"**Somehow we made the whole world bright.**"

"**I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong. All they'd leave us where these whispers in the night, but still my heart is singing: We were right!"**

"**If I never knew you… **(There's no moment I regret.) **If I never knew this love… **(Since the moment that we met.) **I would have no inkling of how precious life can be! **(If our time has gone too fast. I've lived at last...)  
"**I thought our love would be so beautiful. Somehow we'd make the whole world bright!"**

"**I thought our love would be so beautiful. We'd turn the darkness into light!"**

**"And still my heart is singing: We were right!"**

"We were right! And If I never knew you, I'd have lived my whole life through…"

"**Empty as the sky**."

**"Never knowing why…Lost forever…If I never knew you…"**

The pair's breathes, as they held their final note got drowned out by the applause they received from the crowd below them. Misa took in the appreciation of Light and her singing like a sponge absorbs water while Light glanced to his unwilling company upon the stage who clearly was uncomfortable there in the warm lighting. "Don't worry, Ryuuzaki, we'll get to leave soon enough."

With a shuffle of his bare feet, the obsidian-haired male stared down at them for a moment before looking up into Light's eyes almost pleadingly. "I…apologize for this next song, Yagami-kun."

Before the teenage male could get a word in edgewise, the announcer returned to the stage and took hold of one of the microphones. "Now, I would like you all to give a warm welcome to our next pair." He turned and handed the other piece of technology to Ryuuzaki. "Next up is Ryuuzaki and a mystery partner he has yet to tell of. They will be singing _Wicked_'s 'For Good'. Ryuuzaki, would you like to tell us who will be singing with you?"

Misa's head turned to stare wide-eyed. "YOU'RE going to SING?"

"Why not? It will be a first, I must admit, but you and Yagami-kun seemed to enjoy it." As always, Ryuuzaki kept calm in the oddest situations, for he had no idea they were going to ask him to sing just by having filled out a paper at the front door. He turned to the screen upon which the lyrics would soon appear.

"_I'm limited. Just look at me - I'm limited…And just look at you, you can do all I couldn't do, Light-kun." _He turned his head to stare directly at Light._ "So now it's up to you, for both of us - now it's up to you..."_

The music behind them continued, shocked expressions showing on both of those he had arrived with. Awkwardly stepping forward, just in time for his piece to begin, Light's hand grasped his microphone tightly.

"I've heard it said, that people come into our lives for a reason…Bringing something we must learn, and we are led to those who help us most to grow. If we let them…And we help them in return. Well, I don't know if I believe that's true, but I know I'm who I am today…Because I knew you..." He couldn't believe he was singing again, let alone by choice. After all, couldn't he have decided to leave the detective standing there in the spotlight all by himself…couldn't he have? "Like a comet pulled from orbit, as it passes the sun. Like a stream that meets a boulder, halfway through the wood. Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But because I knew you…I have been changed for good…"

A small smile played on his lips, darkened eyes covered by eyelids for barely a moment. _"It well may be, that we will never meet again…in this lifetime. So let me say before we part, so much of me is made of what I learned from you. You'll be with me…like a handprint on my heart. And now whatever way our stories end, I know you have re-written mine by being my friend..."_ His heart soared, pure white feathered wings taking flight within his mind's eye. _"Like a ship blown from its mooring, by a wind off the sea. Like a seed dropped by a skybird, in a distant wood…Who can say if I've been changed for the better? But…because I knew you…" _Ryuuzaki turned halfway, a small tug on the chain connecting them that only a few people even noticed.

"Because I knew you…" Light felt his wrist move on it's own accord, his eyes meeting pure black ones almost immediately after he sung his line.

"_I have been changed for good…!" _

Bare feet shuffled towards the teenage male, the eyes that they shared a body with showing a bit of emotion for once. _"And just to clear the air, I ask forgiveness…For the things I've done; you blame me for." _Faintly, within the man's mind, one goal remained: no, it was not to catch Kira. That goal had left his consciousness long ago.

"But then, I guess we know there's blame to share."

The opposing sides shared a smile, as if they both knew what the other was thinking at that precise moment. _"And none of it seems to matter anymore!"_

"Like a comet pulled from orbit, _(Like a ship blown from it's mooring,) _as it passes a sun. _( By a wind off the sea.)_ Like a stream that meets a boulder, _(Like a seed dropped by a bird.)_ halfway through the wood! _(in the wood!)_"__

"_Who can say if I've been changed for the better?. . .I do believe I have been changed for the better."_

"And because I knew you..."  
"_Because I knew you..."_

"_Because I knew you..." _The pair stood, side by side on stage, Misa having long been forced to leave the stage as not to distract the audience from the singers. A pale hand reached slowly and unsurely towards the darker of their skin tones, grasping it gently between his palm and thin digits. _"I have been changed..." _Light looked in surprise to his left, gaze falling to his hand that pale fingers enveloped. _"For good..."_

A warm feeling spread throughout his hand, pitch black gates staring fixatedly upon a single image before them: Light Yagami's gentle smile. "Thank you, Light-kun."

* * *

You know you want to review.......


End file.
